The Girl Next Door
by LedZepGrl
Summary: AU. Donna moved away from Point PLace in the summer of 1974, to go to California with her mom. She returns in the summer of 1977, and so follows chaos within the gang.


The Girl Next Door

A/N: I haven't written anything in awhile. And I have, like, 3 or 4 abandoned stories. I haven't had much inspiration lately. But this is a new idea that I have. And I do plan on working on the others, eventually. Anyways, this is AU, since I like those most, since you can do what you want. Yes, Donna is going to be OOC, but this is MY story. Enjoy! And oh yea, I don't own That 70's Show or anything that has to do with the show!

Chapter 1

June 18, 1977

Eric Forman laid on the old, dirty couch in the basement of his house, and looked at his watch and sighed. It was only noontime on the first day of summer vacation, and he was already bored. He started to wonder where his friends were. Normally, they would be there by now. Then again, they all seemed to have much more exciting lives than his own. Why would they want to waste their summer vacation in his basement?

Eric looked up when he heard the door to the basement open. Steven Hyde walked through the door. Hyde lived in the Forman basement. His dad ran out on him when he was five, and his mother was no better. She was a drunk who was rarely around for her son. When she ran out on him at the age of sixteen, the Forman's took him in.

Hyde had some trashy blonde with him. This was typical of him. He enjoyed going out late at night to bars, hooking up with random girls, and staying out all night with them. He occasionally brought them back to the basement with him the next day to partake in a circle. Other times, the gang never saw them, just heard the stories.

"What's up, Forman"

"Hey Hyde. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Came back for a circle. Jaz, this is Forman."

Eric watched as Jaz stared at him, twirling her hair, and smacking her gum. "Uh, hi there…" Eric said nervously. He was always so awkward around pretty girls.

"Yea. Hi." She said rather rudely.

"Where's everyone else?" Hyde asked.

"No idea. No one's been by yet," Eric said, just as the door opened. And Fez walked through the door.

Fez was the foreign kid they had met the year before, their junior year of high school. No one knew where he was from. No one knew how to say his name. So they dubbed him Fez. Easy to pronounce. He was a strange guy, very perverted, but the gang adopted him into their group anyway. He was fun to have around, and fun to pick on. He added humor to a group that had been growing stale.

"Hello friend of Fez!"

"Hey Fez," Eric and Hyde said together.

Fez turned to look at the girl that was sitting on Hyde's lap. "And who is the new whore that Hyde has brought home this time?" Fez asked.

"Shut it, Fez, or I'll get up and frog you," Hyde said.

"She may be the prettiest and less trampy of them all. Maybe she is a keeper?" Fez asked.

Eric looked over at Fez and smiled. Hyde didn't bring girls back too often because of this reason. Fez always tended to scare them away. He only brought them back to the basement if he actually liked them, and wanted more than just one night of sex with them.

The blonde on Hyde's lap didn't seem to get what Fez was saying. She continued to twirl her hair and smack her gum. She put a huge smile on her face and looked over at Fez.

"A foreign boy! Hello. My name is Jaz," She said very slowly.

"Shut up you whore! I can speak and understand English very well! Now, where is my candy?"

Fez stood up quickly, causing the lawn chair he had been sitting in to topple over. He ran back towards Hyde's room to retrieve some candy he had stashed there.

The door opened one more time. And in walked Michael Kelso and Jackie Burkhart, the love birds. They had been dating off and on since she had been 14 and he had been 15. They bickered constantly, he cheated every now and then, but they always ended up back together. Jackie said it was true love. Kelso said he loved the sex whenever he wanted.

"Michael, you idiot. A monkey can not answer a phone!"

"Yea huh Jackie! I saw it on TV last night! Damn Jackie! You're always trying to crush my dreams!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and sat down next to Eric on the couch. Eric put his arm around his best female friend and smiled.

"Kelso being an idiot again?"

"What else is new," Jackie said. She then turned her eyes towards Hyde and the tramp that sat on her lap. She and Hyde had never gotten along. And she hated the whores that he brought home with him. Usually she didn't get to see them, because Fez had usually scared them away by the time she arrived. She could never figure out why she hated these girls, but she did.

"Wow. This one must be a keeper. Fez hasn't scared her away yet," Jackie sneered.

"Well, if Fez hasn't, you sure will," Hyde said.

Jackie turned quickly around and looked at Fez and Kelso.

"So, what are we going to do today? I could use a new skirt. Oh, and some new sandals. So, how about the mall?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"Or, how about not!" Hyde said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Hyde. You can stay here and get herpes from your slut," Jackie said.

"BURN!" Kelso yelled.

The door to the upstairs then opened, and they heard footsteps on the stairs. Hyde quickly got rid of the "film" and they all turned their attention to the TV. Kitty Forman then came down the stairs.

"I have the most wonderful news!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Gee mom, what's that? Was there a sale on bacon at the Piggly Wiggly?" Eric asked.

"No, no Eric. You all remember Donna Pinciotti, right?" Kitty asked.

A slight murmur went around the room. Donna Pinciotti had lived next door to Eric, up until the summer before their freshman year of high school. Eric had hated the girl. She was a tomboy, and she had been bigger and stronger than Eric. She was always beating him at games, and throwing his face in the dirt and making him eat it. She moved away the summer of 1974 when her parents got divorced. Her father, Bob stayed in Point Place. Her hot mom, Midge, took Donna with her to California. They never saw her again, and never thought twice about her.

Jackie wrinkled her nose and looked up at Kitty. "Wasn't she the red headed lumberjack? She was basically like a boy."

"Ha ha, jugs a poppin!" Kelso yelled.

"Alright. I forgot about that girl," Hyde said.

"Well, she's coming here. Today!" Kitty yelled. "She spending the summer with Bob! And if it goes well, she may stay for the school year as well!"

Eric went pale. Donna Pinciotti was coming back. He was screwed. She was going to beat up on him again. Sure, it was ok before he hit puberty. But now, it would just be weird. He would look like a wimp.

"Now, I'm going to go make some cookies for her arrival. She should be here soon. I want you all to make her feel welcome. She's a nice girl, and she's going to need friends. She's far away from her home after all!" Kitty yelled, as she went back up the stairs.

"Man, this sucks!" Eric yelled, his voice slightly cracking.

"Why's that Forman? Cuz she can probably still beat you up?" Hyde asked.

"I don't want her hanging around either. For three years I have been the only girl in this group, and it is going to stay that way. I like being worshiped by you all," Jackie said.

"Newsflash princess. We don't all worship you," Hyde said.

"Oh Hyde! I know deep down inside you do!" Jackie said happily.

"Ok, let's go shoot some hoops. Or play with some dogs, or something," Kelso said.

The gang all got up to walk outside. Jackie was the last to follow out. She always sat on Eric's dirty old car and watched the guys play ball. But that slut hadn't left yet, and she was going to have to share the car with her. And that lumberjack Donna would be arriving soon too. Her summer was about to be ruined.

Jackie watched quietly as the guys played some sort of game. Jaz sat on the opposite side of the car and filed her nails. She couldn't help but look over and see that she had awesome nails. She rolled her eyes, and decided to be nice to this girl. She hadn't been scared off yet, and Hyde brought her home, so there was a possibility that he might like this girl and that she might be sticking around.

"So, we weren't formally introduced. I'm Jackie."

Jaz looked at the brunette sticking out her hand. She just looked at her for a second, then decided to be nice. She actually liked this Hyde guy, and she figured she would have to like his friends too if she wanted it to work out.

"I'm Jaz. Short for Jazmine."

Jackie seemed to forget all her bitchiness, and slid over the hood to get closer to Jaz. "I absolutely love your nail polish!" She shrieked.

Jaz smiled at the petite brunette, and they started talking. They didn't notice when Donna Pinciotti walked over from her dad's house. She stood in the driveway and stared at the guys wrestling, and the two girls sitting on a dirty car talking about clothes and shopping. She really wanted to join the girls, but she had been one of the guys when she had left. California had changed her though. She didn't want to wrestle with the boys anymore, unless it was naked. When the ball rolled over to her, she picked it up.

"Hey guys!" She said excitedly.

The guys looked up at her from the ground, their mouths falling open. Jackie looked over, and narrowed her eyes. This wasn't the same girl that had left Point Place three years prior. She was tall and thin, and dressed very fashionably. Her red hair had blonde highlights in it, and her make up was superb. Jackie started to get nervous. This girl was going to be trouble. She heard Jaz breathe in.

"I don't know any of you guys. But I can tell this girl is going to be trouble," she said,

The guys stood up and gawked at Donna.

"Hey Eric. Michael. Steven." She said.

Hyde scowled at her. "Don't ever call me Steven again. It's Hyde."

Donna checked them all out. She still saw Eric as the scrawny neighbor boy. Hyde had grown up and was hot in a bad ass way. And then there was Kelso. He was beautiful. He looked like the guys out in California. She decided she wouldn't mind sinking her claws in him.

Jackie noticed the way she was looking at Kelso, and she got up and walked over to them. She put her hand into Kelso's.

"Why hello, Donna. It's good to see you again," Jackie said.

"I don't remember you," she said,

"Sure you do, The one and only Jackie Burkhart!"

"Midget!" Donna exclaimed.

"Lumberjack!" Jackie threw back at her.

Donna scowled. Not only did this girl insult her, but it seemed as though she was with Kelso. She would change all that. She always got what she wanted.

Eric couldn't move. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. In real life of course. He couldn't stop staring at her. What he would do to be with her. Of course, girls like her never saw him as more than a friend. It had happened with Jackie, and it would happen with Donna. He only got girls like Big Rhonda. He started to sweat when Donna turned her attention to him and spoke to him.

"So Eric, How's life here? I kind of miss shoving your face in the dirt," Donna said.

Eric stared at Donna open mouthed. Yes, he had played with this girl as kids. They had wrestled, and she had shoved his face in dirt and made him eat it. She couldn't be that much different, right? Maybe she was still one of the guys, and maybe she liked scrawny neighbor boys. After all, Hyde and Kelso both had girlfriends. He could focus all his attention on her.

He decided that Donna Pinciotti would be his girlfriend by the end of the summer.


End file.
